


1200 Follower Milestone

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fellatio, PWP, Whipping, it's just porn ppl, plot who? idk her, with occasional feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: A series of  NSFW drabbles written in celebration of reaching 1200 followers on tumblr





	1. Gadreel/ demon!Reader

“I beg your pardon?”[  
](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ecee78d19fce84db5f86e74ddfb4d44f/tumblr_ov9fs6H6Sd1v63qa1o1_500.gif)

Rolling your eyes at Gadreel’s incredulous tone, you repeated, “I asked if you wanted a blow job. It’s a simple question- yes or no?”

“Why-“

“Because I’m bored and horny and you’re all kinds of tense. There’s nothing to do until your brother and the dynamic duo get back so I figured what the hell.”

He grunted. “And you would know much about Hell.”

“Exactly,” you replied, shooting him a sarcastic smile, you flicked your eyes black for just a moment before returning them to their original color. “I may be a demon, Hot Wings, but I promise I’m very good on my knees. So whaddya say we do something about all this unresolved sexual tension already, hmmm?”

Ageless green eyes studied you, and you tried not to squirm in anticipation under their heavy weight. But there was no holding back a smug grin when he rose, belt jingling as he slowly undid the button fly of his jeans. Your eyebrows rose in surprise when you caught a flash of dark curls peeking out from behind the denim- who knew angels went commando?

“Very well,” he said, mellow voice pitching lower with arousal, “on your knees then.”

Sinking to the floor, you took his half erect cock in hand, pumping him in long, leisurely strokes. “Honey, by the time I’m through with you, all of Heaven is gonna know my name.”


	2. Gadreel/ Reader

Scrabbling at Gadreel’s back, your nails dug into the sweat slick skin as you held on while he fucked you with a frantic desperation. The hunt had been a rough one; one of the monsters got in a lucky swipe at you before it was taken down. The injury- serious even by your standards- frightened him, serving as a reminder of your fragile humanity. 

 Hooking your ankles around the back of his thighs, you rolled your hips into him, eager to take him deeper still. You longed to feel every inch of him, reveling in the heavy weight of his broad body driving into yours. Gadreel was just as needy, his head buried in the crook of your neck, whispering words of praise and devotion into your skin. 

 “Love you Gad, need you.” 

 “And I you, my light, always.” 

 He rocked into you harder still, hitching your legs higher around his waist, reaching deeper than ever before. It wasn’t long before the coil in your belly snapped, the furious pace of Gadreel’s thrusts sending over the edge. You clenched down around his cock, mouth falling open with a gasp as fire roared in your blood. 

He slowed just long enough to watch your face as you came, following over the edge not long after, awe and devotion shining bright in his eyes. Pulling his lips to yours, you poured the depth of your love into your kiss. Whatever the future held, you knew you could face the dangers, with your angel at your side.


	3. Gadreel/ Reader

One of the benefits of being resurrected as a human, Gadreel had long ago decided, was the sense of taste. Unfathomable to an angel, the sweet zing of fresh pineapple or the salty bite of popcorn were lost amid the endless array of molecules. Yes, Gadreel was delighted with his new found sense, because it meant he could fully enjoy his favorite flavor- you.

Thighs trembling under the strain of holding your legs up, your fingers tugged at his hair as you approached another orgasm. He’d been between your legs for hours, lapping and sucking and feasting on you, never getting his fill. The lower half of his face glistened with evidence of your release, and still he worked his tongue tirelessly, thrusting into your pussy to better scoop out your slick.

You cried out, back arching as he rang yet another climax from you, liquid heat flowing from your center, pleasure coursing through your exhausted body. Still, he ate at you, easing two of his fingers into your channel, curling them in a way that had you practically sobbing his name. You didn’t think it was possible, but arousal began building in your belly once more, coaxed along by that relentless tongue.

Yes, you were definitely his favorite flavor, the salty tang finer than the sweetest wine. And Gadreel was fairly certain he would never, ever get enough.


	4. Gadreel/ Reader

If you said this wasn’t exactly what you had in mind when innocently suggesting you shower together to conserve the hot water, you’d be lying. And judging from the knowing look he gave you, those ageless green eyes hot with desire, Gadreel wasn’t fooled for a minute.

He certainly didn’t seem to mind, pressed tight against your back, the detachable motel showerhead clenched in one fist as his other hand worked feverishly between your legs. Hands sliding against the steam covered glass door, you could only hold on for dear life as he thrust his fingers into you hard and fast, filling and stretching your channel. You groaned out his name, audible even over the steady drum of rushing water.

He rocked his hips against you, the hot length of his erection digging into your back as he sucked a bruise into your shoulder. Gentle though he could be, Gadreel loved seeing you painted with his marks, pride swelling inside him at the sight. Whenever you brought it up, he simply shrugged and blamed the primal instincts of his vessel, a satisfied smirk dancing at the corners of his mouth.

Shifting his arms around you, Gadreel was surprised when you let out a sudden yelp. He glanced down to see that the showerhead now pointed directly at your center, confusion melting away as you twisted and writhed in his hold. Always curious about new ways to bring you pleasure, he focused the steady stream between your legs, pleased when you seemed to enjoy the sensation.

The water had long since run cold by the time you finally stepped out, skin pruney and knees weak from the multiple orgasms he’d pulled from you using the showerhead. Gadreel wasn’t faring much better, though he had strength enough to scoop you up and plop you down on the bed, damp skin be damned.

Sated and sore, you were drifting off in no time, wrapped up in the arms of your angel. Gadreel watched over you, heart full to bursting with love. And as you slept, he began thinking of ways to casually suggest installing a new showerhead when you returned home.


	5. Gadreel/ Reader

There was… _a lot_ … that Gadreel didn’t understand about humanity. Naive even by angel standards, you were forever having to guide him through day to day interactions, patiently explaining how best to go about blending in with humans, now that he was one.

One area he needed little schooling in was the bedroom. Always a quick study, Gadreel swiftly learned all the ways to make you cry out for him. Which is why you’d arranged a little surprise for him. Dressed in a new pair of panties and matching bra, you called out to him, claiming to need his help for something.

Your heart fluttered with anticipation at the sound of his approach, the questioning look on his face darkening with hunger at the sight of you. He put up no resistance as you led him to his seat, stepping aside to hit ‘Play’ on your phone, the specially made playlist blasting through the speakers.

Turning back to him with a grin, you shook your hips in time to the beat of the music, the heavy weight of his heated stare fanning the flames of arousal burning in your belly. You tossed him a sultry look over your shoulder, and he spread his legs to make room as you backed into his lap, grinding your ass against the erection growing in his jeans.

Gadreel’s hands ghosted along your sides, goosebumps trailing in their wake. Twirling in his grasp, you locked eyes with him as you eased his jeans open and down his legs. Kicking them to the side, you crawled back into his lap, draping your arms over his shoulders and claiming his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Unable to keep from touching you any longer, his palms landed heavily on your hips, holding you close.

Kisses soon went uncounted, both of you lost in the steady roll of your hips against his; before long, the thin cotton barriers separating you were damp with your need for each other. Those well muscled thighs trembled beneath you when you slipped a hand past the elastic band of his boxers, pulling free his erect cock. He helpfully pulled your panties aside as you lined him up with your slippery entrance.

Gadreel was certainly a quick learner, and it didn’t take him long to find the perfect rhythm to fuck you, the music playing on.


	6. Benny Lafitte/ Reader

You tried not to tug too hard, you really did, but it was impossible to  _not_  pull at Benny’s sweat soaked hair as he fucked into you like a man possessed. Holding on for dear life, you clung tighter, resenting every inch that came between you. The pillows were no match for your fingernails, shredding under your firm grip. Still, you begged him to go harder; you wanted to feel him with every step the next day.

Benny, ever the gentleman, was more than happy to oblige. Bracing his knees against the mattress, he pounded into you hard enough to shake the bed, the slap of skin on skin audible even over your frenzied moans. You shuddered at the whisper soft brush of his lips against the delicate skin of your throat, tilting your head back in offering. He was quick to take advantage, groaning your name as he painted sloppy, open mouthed kisses on across your skin.

Your only warning was a feral snarl before those razor sharp fangs sank into your flesh, pushing you over the edge. You cried out your pleasure, Benny’s name ripped from you on a strangled sigh as ecstasy flooded your senses. He followed not long after, the clench and release of your pussy around him too much to deny. It wasn’t often that your vampire really let loose, but when he did, you were always in for a wild ride.


	7. Benny Lafitte/ Reader

There were few things Benny enjoyed more than a good meal. Now, he didn’t mean a nice bag of AB negative; he liked homemade meals, where you could taste the love and care that went into making it. And his favorite thing to dine on by far was you.

He loved to sidle up behind you, wrap his arms around your waist and whisper in your ear, imploring you to ‘let ol’ Benny have a taste’. The feeling of your thighs wrapped around his head as you rode his mouth, the rich tang of your slippery pussy on his tongue, was the closest he’d ever get to Heaven. He could never get enough, licking and lapping and slurping up your slick for hours, if you let him. More often than not, you had to tap out long before he had his fill.

He would let you rest a few minutes before hauling you back up to his face, diving right back in with gusto. Though you always swore it was impossible for you to come again, he managed to get at least one more orgasm out of you, that quick and clever tongue drinking down your slick. Yes, Benny sure did love a good meal, and nothing would ever come close to the taste of you.


	8. Castiel/ Reader

The grunting seraph loomed over you, his face a mask of concentration as he drove into your overworked body. He fucked you with an intensity and single-minded determination more suited to battle, eager to send you over the edge at least once more before allowing himself release.

You’d been at it for hours; as soon as he stepped through the bunker door, finally returned from his latest errand, you pounced, all but dragging him to your bedroom. He was just as eager for you, tugging at your clothes along the way. The teasing you would both endure later would be terrible, but you couldn’t find it in you to care when Cas tossed you onto the bed, impatiently ripping your panties clean off before shedding his own clothes.

He undressed slowly, refraining from using his grace to just snap his fingers and be done with it- he knew you liked to watch. But you needed your angel right now, and were unwilling to wait long. Spreading your legs wide, you made sure those gorgeous blue eyes were focused on you before running your fingers over your wet pussy, letting him know just how badly you ached for his cock.

Dress shirt still on, he climbed into bed and wasted no time giving you three mind blowing orgasms. The stretch of his cock as he rocked into your swollen pussy was more than you could take, a fourth climax building in your belly. Gripping tight to his arms, you pleaded with him to come, to fill you up with his essence.

Ever obliging, Castiel did, sinking into you to the hilt as he finally allowed himself to let go with a groan. Your legs shook from the force of his release, and you went tumbling headfirst into pleasure one last time. Yes, this was definitely worth any teasing you might face when Castiel eventually allowed you to leave the bed.


	9. Dean Winchester/ Reader

Dean took care of people- it’s just what came naturally to him. Friends, family, victims of a monster attack, it didn’t matter- invariably, his protective instincts would take over, and he wouldn’t hesitate to offer what safety and comfort he could. He was always so good at taking care of others, and you took it upon yourself to take care of him.

He’d been so exhausted lately, running around cleaning up one mess after another, he barely twitched when you pulled aside the sheets and peeled his boxers off. His cock- already stiff and at attention- bobbed against his belly. You licked up and down his shaft with long, slow strokes. The salty tang of his skin had you moaning, the soft noise and the vibrations causing Dean to stir in his sleep. You went still, lips wrapped around his cock, and waited for him to settle before continuing. Suckling leisurely, you dragged the flat of your tongue up the underside of his cock, lapping at the little pearls of precum beading at the slit.

The longer you worked him, the more restless he grew, his hips rocking in time to your ministrations even in his sleep. Unable to ignore the curls of arousal growing in your belly, you slipped a hand between your legs, fingers soon sticky with your slick. Glancing up the length of his body, you saw his eyes fluttering, sleep falling away under your ministrations. Knowing that you didn’t have to be quite so careful now that he was waking up, you increased your pace, head bobbing faster, the heavy weight of his cock swelling in your mouth.

Taking a deep breath, you sank down until he hit the back of your throat, fighting the desire to gag. He let out a muffled swear when you swallowed around him, bow legs going stiff as he hit his peak. Hot jets of come shot down your throat, and you pulled back enough to swallow most of it, some escaping the corners of your mouth. You eased him through his orgasm, sucking on him at a more languid pace. He slumped into the mattress, panting like he’d just gone toe to toe with a werewolf.

“Morning sweetheart,” he mumbled, voice rough with sleep.

You let him slip free of your mouth, shooting him a pleased smile. “Morning baby. Sleep well?”

He scoffed, looking at you with sleepy adoration. “The best, thanks to you. Now, why don’t you climb on up here and let me take care of you.”


	10. Dean Winchester/ Reader

You loved it when Dean wasn’t afraid to get a little rough with you. He was always so careful with you, afraid of what might happen if he pushed you too far. But every once in awhile- usually after a successful hunt or when he got into the good whiskey- Dean relaxed his inhibitions a little.

He stomped into the bedroom as you readied for sleep, shucking his shirt and tossing you onto your back. His kisses were harder, rougher. Thrusting his tongue forcefully between your lips, he explored every nook and cranny of your mouth in a possessive display. Smiling, you brought your hands up to cradle his face, only for him to take a firm grip on your wrists and slam your arms down to the pillows. Surprised at the domineering behaviour, you moaned into his mouth, happily spreading your legs wider to make room for him.

Dean notched himself tight against your center, the hard press of his erection digging into you. Arousal was already beginning to pool in your belly, burning hotter when he began rutting against you. You weren’t sure when or how he managed it, but his jeans were gone, only the thin barrier of your panties and his boxers separating you.

Rocking your hips against him, you let out a helpless mewl when he began thrusting faster. Dean soon tired of feeling you through layers of cotton and lace- he wanted you, hot and wet and so, so sweet, wrapped around his cock. Shifting his hold on your wrists to one hand, he reached down with the other to slip inside your panties, letting out a groan at how ready you were for him.

It took some careful maneuvering, but he managed to wiggle his boxers down his thighs enough to free his cock, the thick length of him slapping wetly against his belly. With an impatient tug, he snapped your panties clean off, lining himself up with your entrance and sinking home. You tore away from his mouth, a low whine ripped from your throat at the sweet burn as he slid into you. Dean dropped his head to the crook of your neck, biting and sucking his mark there as he began fucking into you.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you could only hold on as he drove into you with wild abandon, the bed squealing from the force of his thrusts. You would be limping and sore the next day, but maybe when he saw that you wouldn’t break from a little rough love, Dean might be willing to let loose more often.


	11. Sam Winchester/ Reader

Sprawled out on display across the coffee table, you couldn’t help thinking there was a whole different side of Sam lurking behind those sweet dimples and puppy dog eyes. His hands were sure and confident as he tied you down, the bite of the rope leaving you trembling with excitement. The ball gag was new, and he smirked down at you when you eagerly opened up wide.

When he stepped back with a satisfied smile, you braced yourself for what was to come. Was he in a playful mood, ready to bring you to the brink of release over and over again, only to deny you at the last moment? Or did he want you senseless with pleasure, pushing you to exhaustion as orgasms wracked your body all night long? Either way, you knew it was going to be a hell of a ride.

As it turned out, Sam had something else in mind. In that calm, measured voice he only used during times like these, he explained how he’d set a sort of challenge for himself: Sam wanted to make you come at least three times before laying a single finger on you.

Settling on his knees in front of you, Sam was already licking his lips in anticipation. Locking those gorgeous hazel eyes on your face, the first swipe of his tongue had you groaning behind the gag. There was no doubt in your mind that- like everything else he set his mind to- this was one challenge he was sure to win.


	12. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

Clutching at the pillows, there was no holding back your gasping moans and breathless whimpers for  _more more more_.

Rowena worked that wicked tongue even faster, devouring your pussy like a woman starved, her lips curled in a pleased smirk. She was forced to wrap her arm around your leg and pin you in place, impatient with your mindless writhing. She lapped and sucked at your folds, working her tongue deeper to scoop out your slick.

You shuddered against that clever mouth, her name falling from your lips with a helpless cry as liquid heat flooded your system. She pulled your climax from you with the same single minded determination she displayed at any task she set her will to. She was relentless, only drawing away when you were a squirming mess beneath her, her mouth shiny with your release. Grinning down at your panting form, she gave you a satisfied smile.

“My turn.”


	13. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

_*crack*_

“Twelve!”

“You know,” you remarked almost idly, twirling the switch in your hand, “this hurts me more than it hurts you. I hate to punish you, but when you misbehave…well, discipline is in order.”

_*crack*_

Rowena jerked in her shackles. “Thirteen!”

Circling her naked form, you paused a moment to admire your handiwork. That creamy skin was striped with red welts, so beautifully flushed from your ministrations. The sight sent a rush of slick to your center, the heat between your legs growing with every strike of the switch. Rubbing your thighs together helped to relieve the pressure, but you wouldn’t be satisfied until Rowena was on her knees before you, her tongue buried in your pussy. But first things first.

_*crack*_

“Fourteen!”

“Sometimes I think you do it deliberately; I know you can be a good girl when you want to be.”

_*crack*_

“Fifteen,” she gasped out the final lashing, shuddering from exhaustion and delicious pain. Setting aside the switch, you set about uncuffing her shackles. She watched with dark, lust blown eyes, a devious smile growing on her lips. “Aye, I can be a good girl…but where’s the fun in that?”


	14. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

Falling back against the pillows, limp and aching, you winced at the pull of sore muscles. All you wanted was a nice long nap, but Rowena had other ideas. The insatiable redhead nibbled on your throat, cupping your face and drawing you in for an exhausted kiss.

“Again?” you mumbled tiredly, arousal stirring low in your belly in spite of the orgasm she’d given you only moments before.

“Aye, again. And again, and again, and again. I’ve not had my fill of you yet, my dear. I intend to have you until neither one of us can take anymore.”

“Promise?’

She nipped your throat, the sting of it shooting straight to your center. “Little minx.”

You arched into her mouth as she kissed her way down to your chest, pausing here and there to suck her mark into your skin. She wrapped her lips around one of your nipples, suckling languidly on the swollen bud. Working your leg between her thighs, you pulled her hips down until the wet slit of her pussy notched tight against you. Rowena rutted against your leg at the same leisurely pace as her mouth, moaning as the pleasure steadily built in her core.

Pushing a stray lock of hair from her face, you felt the very instant she came, pussy fluttering as her orgasm swept over her. Crooning nonsensical words of encouragement, you let her ride out her release, captivated by the majesty of her. When it finally began to subside, you coaxed her away from your breast, taking her lips in a deep kiss. You hadn’t had your fill of her either, not by a longshot.


	15. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

There was something about the taste of Rowena that was just so goddamn addictive. No matter how many times you went down on her, no matter how many hours you had her on her back, moaning and writhing and panting for your tongue, it was never enough. Even now, with your face buried in her pussy, nose bumping against her clit each time you lapped at her folds, your hunger and need for her only increased.

She kept squirming around so much you had to hook your arms around her thighs just to hold her in place, determined to drink down as much of her flavor as you could. Your naked bodies slid across the sheets when you pushed your face closer still, the scent and taste and heat of her surrounding you like an ambrosia. Rowena helpfully held her knees apart, making room for you in the space between her thighs, arching into your mouth as you rang yet another climax from her, slurping down her slick with gusto.

With a shuddering moan, she rode out her orgasm, pussy walls fluttering around your tongue as you delved deep to scoop out her release. Yes, there was definitely something addicting about Rowena, and you doubted you’d ever get your fill.


	16. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

“You’re making it hard to get dressed,” you murmured lazily, a smile tugging at your lips.

“That’s the idea,” Rowena drawled in that thick Scottish brogue, her hands sliding around your hips cup your ass. “How am I to resist when you’re looking so tempting, hmm?”

Her lips danced along your skin, planting a line of kisses across your throat. Unable to say no to her charms, you surrendered with a moan, lifting your hair up and out of the way. One of your hands came down to cradle the back of her head, holding her close. You could feel her victorious smirk against your neck, but couldn’t find it in you to care that she’d managed to convince you to stay yet again. In the back of your mind, you knew there was work to do- people to save, monsters to kill, all that jazz. And yet, it was remarkably easy to ignore the little nagging voice whenever Rowena licked and sucked her way across your collarbone.

You fell back into bed, Rowena quickly peeling off your panties and bra before stalking up your body to claim your lips in a fierce kiss. As you opened up to the insistent prodding of that clever tongue, you couldn’t help thinking you’d much rather be here with the vivacious witch than anywhere else in the world. This was where you were meant to be.


	17. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

You’d always loved Rowena’s hair. The fiery curls were the first thing you noticed about her, drawing you in like a moth to flame. When she was in a particularly affectionate mood, she would let you brush it for her, relaxing into your touch as you gently worked the comb through the silky tendrils.

There was nothing gentle about the way you wrapped the strands around your fist, tugging her head back to expose that graceful neck. Rowena jerked against her shackles, a soft moan slipping free as you manhandled her. Naked skin glistening in the dim light, she was wholly at your mercy as you toyed with her, working her to the point of climax before pulling away.

She’d been kept on the edge for hours, long since giving up on pleading and just hung there- she knew that the longer you made her wait, the harder you would make her come. You stroked her hair soothingly, murmuring words of praise at her patience, promising to let her come soon…but not yet. You weren’t done playing.


	18. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

Who knew the barbell would be such a turn on for her? As soon as she’d seen the new jewellry, Rowena tugged you to the bedroom, impatiently shedding clothes along the way. Dragging the smooth metal up the column of her throat, you reveled in the sounds she made, the sighs and moans ringing like music in your ears. It was new and different, tasting her like this, the salty-sweet flavor of her skin tinged with metal, and you knew you could get addicted to this. **  
**

But nothing could have prepared you for how she’d react when you licked your way down her body, flicking your piercing against her nipples, dipping the tip of your tongue into her belly button. At the first brush of metal against her clit, she jolted beneath you, spreading her legs wider and moaning for more. Never one to deny such a pretty request, you obliged, lapping and sucking at her slick folds eagerly.

Her first climax caught you off guard in its suddenness; normally, Rowena could take a little more teasing before giving in. Pulling away, you drank in the sight of her, that elfin face flushed with pleasure. A wicked grin tugged at your lips. Diving for her pussy, you wrapped your lips around her clit and rolled the barbell around and around the sensitive bundle of nerves, earning a shriek from the redhead.

If this was how she reacted to the tongue piercing, you couldn’t wait to see her face when you got your nipples pierced.


	19. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

If there was one word that could best summarize yours and Rowena’s love life, it would be adventurous. There was nothing that you wouldn’t try at least once, and the rather large collection of sex toys you’d accumulated during your time together reflected that. So when she suggested adding a new item to your treasure trove, you were quick to agree.

Watching her fuck herself on the strap-on, that perky ass jiggling with your every thrust, sent curls of heat through your center. Bracing yourself more securely, your head fell back as you listened to the wet squelch of the silicone sliding through her slick folds, audible even over Rowena’s panting moans.

When you glanced down, the sight of her pussy lips stretched wide around the dildo was nearly enough to have you coming right then and there. Needing to feel her skin against yours, you leaned forward, plastering your breasts to her back and rocked into her harder. The change in angle proved too much for Rowena, her fingernails tearing tiny holes in the comforter as she came with a strangled cry. Working her through her release, you knew this was one toy that would be seeing a lot of playtime.


	20. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

Sticky and sated, you rolled off of Rowena, curling up next to her. This right here…this had to be your favorite part. Sure the sex was amazing, both of you adventurous and spirited lovers, but the after was what really got to you.

She stretched, groaning a little at the pull of sore muscles, a satisfied smile on her face. She was so beautiful laying there, creamy complexion flushed and glowing in the dim lamp light. Unable to resist touching her, you stroked the soft skin of her thigh, marvelling at the fact that this woman warmed your bed, that she chose you to share her days with.

Graceful fingers joined yours, dancing across your hand. Smiling, you allowed her to lace your fingers together, feeling the steady beat of her heart through her palm. Rowena wasn’t overly demonstrative with her affections, and you treasured tiny touches like this.

Exhaustion eventually overcame the both of you, and you fell asleep just like that, fingers entwined, bodies pressed tight side-by-side, lost in the quiet moment.


	21. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

Looking at her, you’d never know that Rowena had led a harsh life. Born to poverty, on the run from the Grand Coven for centuries, finding herself in battles against everyone from hunters to Satan himself- none of it showed in her elegant demeanor. She carried herself with the grace and confidence of royalty, as poised as any pampered queen. But you knew the truth. You knew just how debauched she could be, how lascivious.

Playfully shoving her to the bed, you straddled her thighs, running your hands across her supple skin. She grinned up at you, that elfin face alight with mischief and desire as you explored her with expert fingers. You could never get enough of her, of feeling that warm and willing body beneath yours, the taste and scent and sounds of her filling your senses as you brought her to release.

Your hand slid over the virginal white cups of her bra, wiggling between your bodies to slip inside her panties. Her mouth dropped open with a delicate gasp as you ran a finger through her slippery folds. It was gratifying to know that she was just as eager for you as you were for her. Working your fingers into her, you gathered up some of her slick, spreading her arousal as you toyed with her clit. Rubbing at it with gentle circles, you were careful to keep your touch light, in the mood to tease and torment, wanting the stately witch begging and keening for your fingers and tongue.

Rowena bit down on her lip, determined to keep from doing just that. Bringing your free hand up, you tugged the cups of her bra down, mouth watering at the sight of her pert breasts on display. It wasn’t long after you’d taken first one nipple, and then the other, into your mouth that she was writhing under you, those sweet words falling from her lips.

Refined though she may be, there was one queenly virtue that Rowena never bothered to learn: patience.


	22. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

It was the whimpering that woke you. Opening up one bleary eye, you struggled to focus, unsurprised at the source of the noise- nightmares again. Rowena, trapped deep in her own dreams, tossed and turned restlessly, her face twisted in despair. Your heart ached for your lover, for all the horrors and wrongs done to her, and it pained you that you couldn’t shoulder these burdens for her.

You whispered her name, careful to maintain your distance. You’d once made the mistake of looming over her as she’d woken from one of these dreams, and she’d nearly flung a hex at you in her frazzled state. She woke gradually, her terrors reluctant to let her escape them. But you persisted, and eventually were rewarded with the sight of those beautiful eyes you loved so much staring back at you.

Without a word, you wrapped your arm around her, tugging her closer. Rowena put up no resistance, curling into your embrace to rest her head against your heart. You stroked her hair soothingly, pretending not to notice her teary eyes. It would be sometime before she would be able to fall back to sleep, if she was able to sleep at all. Pressing a soft kiss to her hair, you held her a little tighter and began to hum ‘Scotland the Brave’.

Cunning and clever though she may be, everyone had a breaking point, and when Rowena reached hers, you would always be there to help her put the pieces back together again.


	23. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

Draping yourself over her, you nibbled your way across Rowena’s collarbone, your hands splayed along the side of her breasts. Lord, but she could moan so prettily for you, absolutely shameless in her pursuit of pleasure. You dragged the flat of your tongue up her throat, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her jaw.

Your name fell from her lips on a breathless sigh, Rowena’s eyes fluttering shut as you worshipped her. Cupping her breasts, you shifted to straddle her, notching a leg between her thighs. Taking the hint, she shifted beneath you to press her slippery pussy tight against you, bringing her own leg up between yours.

Rolling your hips in soft undulations, you ground down on her thigh, whispering words of encouragement when she started to do the same. You rode each other languidly, your breath fanning over her hot skin as you continued in showing your reverence, your mouth leaving flowering bruises in its wake.

It was difficult to say who tired of the slow pace first; as one, you both began rocking into each other harder and faster, nails scrabbling at sweat slick skin, moans growing louder as you raced towards completion. Rowena was the first to topple over the edge, small frame going tense as pleasure coursed through her veins.

You slowed down to watch, captivated by the sight of her lost in orgasm, your thigh sticky with her release. Once she began to come down, Rowena turned her attention to you, those clever fingers finding your clit, rubbing and toying with the swollen bud until you followed her into ecstasy, her name pulled from you with a gasp.

When it was over, you shared a breathless laugh with your witch, putting up no resistance when she pulled you down for a deep and thorough kiss. Never content with just a taste, soon you were right back where you started, dragging your lips across that creamy skin as you geared up for the next round.


	24. Rowena MacLeod/ Reader

Rowena had a temper. That in and of itself was no secret; you’d been with the witch for far too long to be surprised by her fits of pique. And ordinarily, you were adept at soothing her ruffled feathers, coaxing and teasing her back to good humor. But when the waitress not-so-discreetly slipped her number to you, those gorgeous green eyes flashed with anger, and the tray of glasses balanced in the waitress’ grip went crashing to the floor, splashing the poor woman head to toe.

Later, you crawled into bed beside her, only for her to clamber atop you immediately. You held back a grin, gladly welcoming the weight of her. Rowena was always amorous after anyone hit on you. She would cover you in her mark, driving you both to completion over and over again, lest you forget who warmed your bed. Tonight was no different, both of you writhing and moaning out your pleasure, rolling around in the sheets for hours on end.

Breaking away from her with a gasp, you panted out, “I need to write her a thank you card or something.”

Rowena went stiff against you. “Is that so? And you wouldn’t be planning on delivering it in person, would you now?”

You rolled your eyes fondly at the jealous note in her voice. “Not like that Ro…you’re the only one I want. But you always get so adorably possessive and fuck me into the mattress when you get jealous.”

Cupping her face, you kissed along the side of her jaw. She petulantly turned away, but was unable to fight against your gentle insistence, giving in and opening up for your tongue. You eased her to her back, never once breaking the kiss. Her temper melted away under your attention, mewling sweetly for you. Fierce though her anger could be, you always knew how to calm her back down again.


	25. Crowley/ Reader

It was no secret Crowley enjoyed the finer things in life. He loved surrounding himself with all the trappings of wealth and privilege, reminders of his power and position. And he simply adored spoiling you, buying all sorts of pretty baubles for you to adorn yourself with.

The rope of canary diamonds he’d most recently gifted you with dangled between your swaying breasts. It, and the lace corset you’d worn especially for him, were the only things covering you. Crowley’s tongue worked feverishly between your legs, your thighs burning deliciously from his stubble. Head tossed back, you ground down on his face, lost in pleasure.

His cock bobbed against his stomach, inviting you to touch. You reached out with one trembling hand, wrapping your fingers around the thick shaft and began pumping him. Crowley gave a hum of approval, the reverberations rippling through your sensitive pussy. He lapped at your clit as reward, flicking at it with the tip of his tongue.

You pumped him in time to his mouth’s movements, using just enough pressure to make it hurt a little, the way he liked it. Neither one of you bothered to hold in your sounds, the air full of gasping moans and breathless sighs.

The coil in your belly snapped, your back going stiff as another orgasm swept through you like wildfire. That made…four? Or was it five? You tended to lose count. Not that it mattered- Crowley would have you until you physically couldn’t take anymore, your body too limp and exhausted to do more than just collapse into the sheets. The demon’s stamina was truly the stuff of legend.

As the last waves of ecstasy fizzed in your blood, you leaned forward to take his cock into your mouth, moaning at the salty taste of him. Your king always took such good care of you- it was time to return the favor.


	26. Michael/ Reader

Archangels, it turned out, knew quite a bit about carnal pleasures of the flesh. At least Michael did, as you’d come to find out. It seemed that jump starting the Apocalypse was a lot more difficult than he’d planned, and the stress left him tense and in need of relief…which is where you came in.

You held no illusions about your…relationship. He kept you around for whenever he needed a good fuck; in return, you were assured a place in Heaven when he vanquished the forces of Hell. On your hands and knees, his hold on your hips hard enough to bruise as he thrust into you, you couldn’t help but think you got the better end of the bargain.

Each snap of his hips drove his cock deep inside, the thick length of him dragging along your inner walls. Head falling forward with a moan, you rocked back against him, determined to take him deeper still. You hoped he would keep this vessel for a while- the dark haired man he was ‘borrowing’ was well endowed, to put it mildly. Coupled with Michael’s knowledge of all the ways to make you scream, it was some of the best sex you’d ever had.

Michael shifted his position, draping himself over your back. The change in angle had you keening with need, so close to orgasm you could taste. He slowed the pace of his hips, rocking into you slowly, wanting you to feel every inch of him as he fucked into your wet and sloppy pussy. Your arms gave way under the intensity, but he was quick to wrap an arm around your waist and hold you up, never once breaking rhythm.

When you came, it was with a strangled moan of his name- a prayer offered up in supplication. Michael shuddered as he felt the devotion behind it, losing himself in the clench of your walls around him. He let go with a groan, cock twitching heavily inside you as he filled your channel with his seed. Like an obedient supplicant, you took all that he had to give, milking him dry.

Sated and relaxed, he allowed you to collapse to the bed, on his feet and fully clothed with a wave of his hand. Already you were asleep, exhaustion overcoming you immediately. Michael fixed the image you made- legs spread, your pussy glistening with his come and your sweet slick- in his mind, already anticipating the next bout of stress relief.


	27. Mick Davies/ Reader

Your first impression of the British Man of Letters was one of an uptight, rule abiding killjoy, someone obsessed with following ‘proper’ procedure. And it wasn’t an entirely incorrect assessment…Lord knew the man could ramble on for hours about the least interesting of subjects. But it didn’t take long for the polished veneer to crack and give you a glimpse of the flesh and blood man beneath. Mick charmed his way into your heart- and your bed.

Mick pawed at your breast, his other hand wrapping around to hold you more securely. Mouth hanging open as he plowed into you from behind, you gripped tight to his arm, hooking your leg around his thigh to allow him even greater access. He was quick to take advantage, thrusting into you harder and faster.

The feeling of Mick’s breath fanning hotly against the back of your neck sent shivers down your spine. He whispered in your ear, filthy words made all the dirtier with that accent of his. He told you how it felt to be buried deep inside your wet pussy, those slippery walls wrapping snugly around him. How he’d dreamed of this after your first meeting, of holding you close and fucking you until the only word on your lips was his name. How, after you started dating, he would get himself off to the thought of you. He told you how hard it was to hold back and keep from coming inside you right then and there.

You cried out, driven over the edge by his words. Ecstasy pulsed deep in your belly, flooding your system with exquisite bliss. Mick took that as his sign to finally let go, thrusting one, two, three more times before going rigid, holding himself deep inside you as he reached his climax. Warm come pulsed into your channel, filling you to the brim. On and on it went, the wet squelch audible even over your ragged breaths.

Several long minutes passed as you both rode out your releases. Sticky and sated, your head lolled to the side in exhaustion. “I love you, Mr. Davies.”

“And I love you, Mrs. Davies.”

Smiling sleepily at the ring on your finger, you couldn’t help thinking first impressions weren’t always right.


	28. Arthur Ketch/ Reader

Arthur Ketch wasn’t the easiest man to know. He would be the first to admit this, well aware of his less than glowing reputation. And yet, he never could find it in himself to act that way around you. There was something about you that made him wish he was a better man. He smiled more around you, quick to volunteer when you needed help on a hunt.

When you approached him about a dragon hunt, he was more than willing to lend a hand. To his surprise, help with the case wasn’t the only thing you asked of him. As it turned out, you had to take certain…precautions…reluctantly confessing you were a virgin. The admission stunned him, but not so much as when you admitted that, even without the dragons, you wanted him to be your first.

He took his time, practically worshipping you with his mouth and fingers, determined that you wouldn’t regret the decision. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take long for you to reach your first climax, his head buried between your thighs, that clever tongue lapping up your release and gearing you up for the next.

When he finally eased into you, there was no holding back a moan of his name, the unfamiliar feeling of being so _full_ overwhelming you. He waited for your discomfort to ease, only moving at your signal. Arthur rocked into you slow and sweet, keeping his eyes locked on your face, drinking in your every expression. He wanted every whimper, every shudder seared into his memory.

Feeling the wet heat of your pussy clench around his cock as a second orgasm washed over you was nearly enough to send him to his own end, but he grit his teeth against the impulse, slowing the steady roll of his hips to let you ride out your pleasure. Arthur had earned his reputation as a cold-hearted bastard, but with your arms and legs wrapped around him to hold him tight, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could be something more.


	29. Benny Lafitte/ Reader/ Sam Winchester

Not for the first time, it struck you just how _big_  these two men were. Both were broad and brawny, intimidating to those who didn’t know them. But now- with Benny’s cock in your ass and Sam’s stuffed in your pussy- you were downright giddy with how large they truly were, full to bursting from the sheer size of them.

Splayed across Sam’s chest, with Benny looming over the both of you, all you could think of was how wide they stretched you. You weren’t sure what chain of events led to you being stuffed full of cock. One minute, you were rolling your eyes as they boasted about their various dalliances of the past, locked in yet another display of one-upmanship. The next, you found yourself keening as Benny eased his lube coated cock into you, Sam already buried deep inside.

Eyes fluttering shut, your mouth fell open with a wordless cry as you hit your peak. God, if you were full before, it was nothing compared to the feeling of your body constricting around their cocks,  the rhythmic pulsing of your center coaxing them to their own releases. You clawed at Sam’s chest with one hand as he spilled into you, your other hand reaching behind to grab Benny’s ass, holding him in place as he filled you with come.

Your orgasms seemed to go on for ages, the three of you locked in ecstasy. It was some time before you came down from your high, keenly aware of the sticky mess between your legs, the combined come of both men and your own slick running down your thighs. Neither was willing to withdraw, both unwilling to be the first to pull away from your overworked holes. Feeling them deep inside, covered in their come and sweat, you couldn’t help wishing all their displays ended like this.


	30. Dean Winchester/ Rowena MacLeod

The anticipation was almost enough to make her beg- almost. But Rowena clamped her lips shut even as she spread her legs wider, subconsciously lifting her hips in a silent demand for him to get on with it. Dean- never one to miss on a partner’s cues- noticed the gesture but said nothing, smirking down at the needy witch.

“Ya doin’ okay there? You seem a little quiet.”

“I’d be much better if you would just get on with it,” she shot back.

Dean chuckled, a low rumble in his chest that had Rowena shivering. He stroked the riding crop up Rowena’s thigh, enjoying the sight of her naked skin twitching at the touch. It was strange and new, this…whatever the hell it was they had. The first time he’d fallen into bed with his on again, off again ally/ enemy, it had been easy to blame it on too much booze. But when it happened a second, then a third time, there was no denying that Rowena got to him- got _him_ \- in a way that no lover ever had before.

He was a man of simple tastes and liked to take things soft and slow, but Rowena had no patience for that. She was demanding and impertinent, challenging him to go harder and rougher, to let loose all those inhibitions imposed by polite society. There was nothing polite or civilized about what they did- it was dirty, sometimes dangerous, and everything Dean didn’t know he needed.

Rowena wiggled again, biting back a whimper as he slid the crop through the slick folds of her pussy. Dean decided to show mercy and brought the switch down on her slit with a sharp  _*slap*_ that had Rowena gasping for more, her legs flying shut out of instinct.

“That’s one.”


	31. Dean Winchester/ Rowena MacLeod

“Don’t think this changes anything,” Dean grunted out as he slammed into Rowena.

She nodded, unable to do more than grunt out her agreement. When she’d gotten just a little too sassy, poked and prodded and teased just a little too much, Dean had lost patience and gagged the redhead, turned on more than he was willing to admit by the sight. Rowena had upped the ante even more, tossing him his handcuffs before playfully holding her wrists behind her back. In no time at all, the bound and gagged witch was flung onto her back, the hunter pushing into her slick pussy.

Dean had taken her in a variety of positions, but with her legs tossed over his shoulder, entirely at his mercy, she could feel him reach places none of her previous lovers had before. There was nothing to do but lay there and take it as he drove them both over the edge, his frenzied thrusts losing none of their ferocity as her inner walls clamped down around him, milking his cock of all he had to give. After a brief respite, his half hard erection stirred inside her once more; she would be feeling him tomorrow with every step, but by God was it worth it.

On again, off again enemies though they may be, there was no denying that, despite what he claimed, things certainly had changed between Dean and Rowena, in ways neither of them could have predicted. And neither one was willing to go back to the way things had been.


	32. Demon!Dean Winchester/ Rowena MacLeod

“Hmm, black looks good on you, Kitten,” Dean drawled, his grip tight on the collar circling Rowena’s throat.

He shoved her against the brick wall, cupping her chin as he sidled in close. Arms splayed to the side, breath hitching at his approach, her exposed nipples pebbled with arousal. The bra he’d ordered her to wear did absolutely nothing to cover her, the cups cut out to leave her creamy skin on display. She didn’t know why he bothered giving it to her, nor did she care; right now, all she wanted was to feel him inside her.

“What, no smartass remark?” he taunted, staring down at the witch with amusement.

Obediently shaking her head- as much as she could with his grip on her- she wisely said nothing, knowing that if she said anything, he’d make her wait even longer before fucking her. Dean smirked, clearly pleased that he’d managed to silence that sharp tongue, his green eyes swallowed by black.

“Good girl.”

Holding her still, he dragged the fingers of his free hand up to her chest, pulling and twisting her nipples experimentally. She shuddered at the touch, the rough callouses sending delightful shivers down her spine. Rowena wasn’t sure what happened to cause such a change in him, but as he peppered biting kisses across her breasts, she much preferred this version of the righteous hunter.


	33. Demon!Dean Winchester/ Reader

“I gotta say, I could get used to this.” **  
**

Tracing a thumb across her lips, Dean studied Rowena with a look of approval, his eyes as dark as the ball gag stuffed in her mouth. Naked, save for ribbons of black fabric and leather, Rowena moaned at his touch, eyes fluttering at the feel of those calloused fingers. The juxtaposition of the suit clad demon hovering over her bare form sent arousal surging through her blood.

She tried not to whine when he stepped away, not entirely successful. He smirked at her, silently removing his suit jacket and rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt up. Rowena spied the beginnings of an erection stirring behind his zipper; she twitched in anticipation as he made his way back over to her, her nipples pebbling from both the cool air of the room and his heated stare.

Dean toyed with her, experimentally pinching and pulling and caressing her all over. It wasn’t long before she was wailing out her first orgasm, the sound muffled by her gag. The demon seemed surprised at the force of it- he hadn’t even fucked her yet, and she was already coming. A smug grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he pried her trembling thighs apart, prodding at the slick entrance.

Wiggling his fingers deep, he let out a low chuckle when she began squirming away from his touch, his other hand landing heavily on her hip to pin her in place. The sound of her muted groans and pleas was sweet music to his ears, and he intended to have her singing all night.


	34. Dean Winchester/ Reader

Being a hunter certainly had some unexpected benefits…like knowing his way around knots. Stepping back to study his handiwork, Dean felt his cock twitch at the vision Rowena made. On her knees, hands bound behind her back, that flawless skin contrasting beautifully with the rope- this was definitely going into the spank bank.

He circled her with slow, measured steps, the heavy tread of his boots reverberating through the room. Rowena shivered at the sound, tracking him with lust blown eyes. He took his time, coming to a stop in front of her, his cock swelled further at the sight of her breasts straining against the rope.

Staring deep into those big doe eyes, Dean worked his belt open, lowering the zip on his fly. There was a flash of pink, Rowena’s tongue darting out to lick her lips in anticipation. He eased his boxers and jeans down, carefully pulling his erection free of the confining material. Rowena opened her mouth wide, lips curving into a smile as she swallowed him down.

When he felt his orgasm approaching, Dean pulled out, jerking himself to completion. Pearly stripes of come splattered across her chest, painting her and the rope with his essence. Tied up and covered in his come, Rowena fed all sorts of fantasies he didn’t know he had. His cock stirred with renewed interest, and all it took was a questioning look and a nod from Rowena before he was hauling her to her feet, leading her bound form to the bed. It was time to test how well those knots would hold.


	35. Castiel/ Rowena MacLeod

This was certainly a side of the angel she never expected to see. Those battle roughened fingers probed at her slick panties, shoving her dress up and out of the way. Castiel held her close, an arm wrapped tight around her waist as he licked and sucked his way across her throat and collarbone. **  
**

Rowena let out a surprised cry when he pushed past her panties, sliding a finger along her entrance. He stilled, worried she wasn’t as receptive as he’d hoped, but with an impatient tut, she wrapped a hand around his wrist to keep him between her legs, reassuring the seraph. It was with renewed confidence that he wiggled a finger into her channel, groaning at the wet heat of those velvet walls wrapping around him.

He gave an experimental thrust, listening to her reactions intently. In this way, Castiel discovered the ways she best liked to be fucked. He learned that, if he twisted his finger, he could get her to moan prettily for him. But if he curled his fingers _just so_ , she’d be writhing on his hand, hissing out expletives in Gaelic and Latin.

His mouth never left her skin, parsing out the flavor of her underneath all the molecules. It was a challenge, holding back much of his strength- powerful witch or not, she was still so fragile compared to him. But Castiel rose to the occasion, determined to let nothing ruin this experience. And when she suddenly tensed in his arms, he worked her through her orgasm, his cock throbbing painfully against his zipper. The clench and release of her inner muscles did little to help matters.

He needn’t have worried; riding out the last of her pleasure, Rowena eyed him blearily, catching sight of the erection tenting in his trousers. Coaxing him to release her, she slid to her knees, hands working open his fly. Rowena never was one to let a debt go unpaid.


	36. Sam Winchester/ Rowena MacLeod

Sam had learned early on in their…arrangement…to hold nothing back. Rowena was a demanding lover, insistent that she could take whatever he had to give. But she was just so _tiny_. Granted, most people were, compared to him, but the slip of a woman felt so fragile in his hands, he worried he could actually break her one day.

She didn’t share the sentiment. On her stomach, his large body covering hers head to toe, Rowena pushed him to go harder, rocking back on his cock as much as she was able. Sam adjusted his position, working a hand between her legs. He could feel the thick length of himself splitting her open, her slippery folds stretched wide around him. He groaned hotly in her ear at the sensation, pressing down on her clit with his thumb.

Rowena cried out at the touch, her velvet walls fluttering around him as her orgasm drew near. Sam’s head dropped to her temple with a muffled swear; acting on impulse, he gently bit down on the shell of her ear, licking away the sting. Rowena arched against him, breasts heaving with exertion. She was so close to coming, he could practically taste it.

Holding her pussy lips open with two fingers, he used a third to rub firm circles around her sensitive bud, fucking into her faster, rougher. It was just what she needed; Rowena went stiff beneath him, mouth dropping open with a silent cry as lightening danced in her blood. Ecstasy washed over her, consuming her until nothing was left in its wake.

Sam fucked her through it, allowing her no respite as he sought out his own release. His hips slammed into hers, the heavy weight of his balls slapping against her ass with every thrust. The rhythmic clench of her pussy proved too much, Sam toppling over the edge just as Rowena’s climax began to die down. He filled her with his come, the sticky glide of it sending shivers down her spine. She always told him she could take whatever he had to give.


End file.
